Jesus Ōtsutsuki
Jesus Ōtsutsuki is the grandson of Raimei Ōtsutsuki. He is the central figure of Christianity. Most Christians believe he is the incarnation of God the Son and the awaited Messiah (Christ) prophesied in the Old Testament. Appearance Jesus Ōtsutsuki is quite short for his age, standing at a couple of inches shorter than Raimei, who is the same age as him and a girl. He is an underweight boy with black hair and green eyes. His appearance greatly resembles that of his relatives, with the exception of his eyes, which are said to resemble his grandfather. As he begins to lose his apathy, he becomes far more naturally expressive and full of life. Background Long ago, Jesus Ōtsutsuki was born in Bethlehem to a virgin: Mary who was married to Joseph. since a mandatory census had been declared by the emperor, the couple had traveled 70 miles from Nazareth to Bethlehem, a suburb of Jerusalem. When they arrived at Bethlehem, likely they found a room with a relative of Joseph. However, when Mary went into labor, there was no room in their room and had to be moved to the main part of the house where the animals were. Jesus was placed in a manger, wrapped in swaddling strips, as was the custom. Nearby, Jewish shepherds had been keeping sheep in the pastures when an angel informed them that the Messiah had been born. After the angel was joined by many others, the shepherds ran into town to find Jesus. When he was eight days old, a local rabbi performed the rite of circumcision, following the Law of Moses. At that time the name Yeshua was given to the infant. Five weeks later, young Jesus was brought to the temple in Jerusalem to receive a priestly blessing from Simeon. Some time later, after Joseph had found a house for his young family in Bethlehem, a band of men from the region east of the Jordan River came to visit Jesus. These men were magi, scientists and advisers to dignitaries in their own land. They had brought expensive gifts and honored the toddler, calling him "the King of Wano." That very night, Joseph had a dream in which he was warned that Herod had sent soldiers out to find and kill Jesus. He fled with Mary and Jesus all the way to Egypt and into the Country of Gold. Some time later, after the death of Herod the Great, but before the banishment of his son Herod Archelaus, the young family returned to Nazareth in Galilee. After Archelaus had been banished, the family would make the trek to Jerusalem for the festivals. About the time that he would be considered a man, at the age of 12, Jesus spent three days discussing theology with the priests and scribes at the temple. Jesus was not liked by many of the religious leaders, so they brought Him to Pilate so that he might have Him executed, but Pilate did not find anything wrong with Jesus. They continually asked him though, and Pilate finally gave in. Kurozumi Orochi mocked him, and gave Him a crown of thorns, and a plate over His Cross that said "KING OF THE WANO". In the gospels, Jesus said very little at the time of His death, usually not answering when asked questions. He was crucified between two thieves, one mocked Him, and the other defended Him. The members of the Ōtsutsuki Family and the Nine Red Scabbards who saw his crucifixion were tearfully heartbroken. Joseph of Arimathea asked Pilate for the body to be taken down from the Cross the following Friday. When given permission to do so, the body was wrapped into a clean cloth, and buried into a tomb. Mary Magdalene, a friend of Jesus went to go visit His tomb and when she pushed the stone that acted like a door away, she was shocked to find the tomb's own stone had been pushed away, and two angels near the tomb. It is then discovered that Jesus had risen from the dead. He saw His disciples soon again, and then eventually ascended back to heaven to be seated at the Right Hand of Yahweh Ōtsutsuki. To honor Jesus Ōtsutsuki's resurrection, Lyserg Gekko and his family had founded the Ten Master Clans. Family *Yahweh Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandfather *Yula Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandmother *Haoru- Great Grandfather *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Grandaunt *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Grandmother Trivia Jesus Ōtsutsuki is based on Jesus of Nazareth. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon